Üldöz az éj
by carmen-69
Summary: Ezúttal nem slash, no szex, csak 1 kissé creepy dráma. Korhatár 14. Fő karakter a megszokott B.Molko, bár igazából lényegtelen ki az, mert kifordítottam önmagából, csak a nevét kapta meg, semmi mást. Kéretik nem öngyilkoskodni elolvasás után, ez csak mese


_Cím:  
Üldöz az éj_

_Írta:  
Carmen_

_Kategória:  
dráma, kicsit creepy…  
(esküszöm, nem depiztem be nagyon, nem tudom, miért írok mostanában csak ilyeneket…)_

_Szereplők:  
Brian Molko + asszonykája (E/1)_

_Megjegyzés:  
előre szólok, kifordítottam magából teljesen a kis drágát! _

* * *

Sötét az erdő. Nyirkosak a vállamat súroló lecsüngő falevelek.

Borús árnyak suhannak az szürke éjszakában. Körbevesznek, néha lopva megérintik a hajam. Szellemtáncot járnak köröttem. Vagy csak a szél az? Nem tudom.

Futok valahová. Nem emlékszem hová. Csak az rémlik, hogy szaladnom kell. Muszáj.

Egy évszázados fa földből kitüremkedő gyökere felsérti a talpam. Csak most veszem észre, hogy mezítláb hagyom magam mögött a gonosz métereket, amik elől menekülök.

Bokáig érő fehér selyemhálóingem alját már cafatokra szaggatták a tüskés bokrok. Ahogy a sípcsontom is sajog, és vádlimat is végigkaristolták. Most, hogy lassan visszatér az eszem, kezdem csak érezni a fájdalmat, eddig fel sem tűnt. Az egyik vállamról lecsúszik a ruha vékony pántja. Nem számít.

Serceg az avar a talpam alatt, roppannak az alattuk holtan fekvő vékony faágak, kavicsok gurulnak szerte.

Újabb sötét árny tűnik fel mellettem. Nem táncol. Nem suhan tova, megáll és bámul. Ijedten gyorsítok a tempón.

Egy tócsába lépve sár csattan fel a combomra. Megbotlok egy kőben, a nedves földre zuhanok. Arcomon megérzem a dohos föld szagát, fülemben pedig meghallom a messziről jövő halk dobogást, amiről bevillan, mi elől menekülök… Brian…

Dühös volt. És részeg. Az a kombináció, amitől az az édes kicsi ember, akibe beleszerettem, félelmetes lett az utóbbi időben. Kezében a tűvel „Ez majd megnyugtat." folyton csak ezt hajtogatja eszelősen, és a karomba döfi. Aztán lihegve rám mászik, és amikor végzett, sírva az arcomra borulva hallgatom a zár kattanását, ami kis megnyugvást hoz addig, amíg újra nem kattan, és ő újra fel nem tűnik az ajtónyílásban.

Megőrült, és ezzel együtt engem is az őrületbe kergetett. Már nem vagyok magam. De most végre van egy halvány esély, hogy elmenekülhessek, és távol tőle visszaköltözhessen belém az, ami valahol elveszett, ami talán meghalt, de talán még él valahol mélyen.

Fel kell tápászkodnom! A térdem felhasadt bőrén át vér csorog a bokám felé. Egyre közelebb hallom a lódobogást. Brian kedvenc lova. Az egyetlen, aminek a hátán száguldva halvány nyugalmat érez.

Futnom kell tovább!

Sár hullik az arcomba hajam összeragadt tincseiből. A fogaim közt csikorog a homok.

Már Brian kiabálását is hallom. Kétségbeesetten szedem össze erőm utolsó cseppjeit, arcomon könnyek csorognak. Nem lehet már messze a főút.

Sosem gondoltam, hogy a romantikus kis vidéki ház, majd ennyire félelmetes lesz. A _normális_ élet, amit ő akart mindenáron, _kettőnkért_ berendezni, ennyire elveszti az értelmét. Pedig sejthettem volna, hogy nem éli túl ép ésszel, ha öltönybe, nyakkendőbe, és mahagóni asztal mögé, bőrfotelbe kényszeríti magát.

Akár egy csapda, hurokszerűen kiálló gyökérbe akad a lábfejem. Négykézláb találom magam, és a ló nyerítésére nézek fel.

Késő. Túl késő.

„Ne szaladj el szerelmem." – mondja ő, és leugrik éjfekete ménjének nyergéből, hűvös kezével végigsimít könnyektől és sártól maszatos arcomon. Kezét nyújtja nekem. Félek elfogadni, de nem vesz róla tudomást – mint ahogy oly régóta nem érzékeli már, a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem, mit érzek – felhúz a földről.

Látom felvillanni a szemében azt, aki réges-régen volt. Megenyhül az arca. Remegő testem magához vonja.

„Nem hagyhatsz el. Te vagy a mindenem." – suttogja a hajamba.

Nem szólok, csak a sírás hangját próbálom elnyomni. Már megtanultam hangtalanul sírni, utálja hallani.

„Szeretlek kicsim." – a hangja mintha dorombolna újra, úgy ahogyan rég.

Túlságosan is szerettem valaha. A fejem felett rúgkapálva tiltakozik az őrangyalom, de én rá se hederítek, felnézek, egyenesen Brian szemeibe, és megdöbbenek. Mosolyog.

Meg sem ijedek, ahogy bal kezével az arcom felé nyúl. Kisimítja a mocskos tincseket az arcomból, és felém hajol. Ajakaival megsimogatja remegő szám, azt akarja, engedjek neki utat. Szétnyitom az ajkaim, nyelvét finoman csúsztatja át, kutatja az enyémet. Erőszaknak nyoma sincs, csak simogatásnak és szerelmes kényeztetésnek. „Hazugság!" sikítja angyalom minden erejével süket füleimbe.

„Szeretlek. Örökké." – súgja újra a férfi, akit szerető férjemként ismertem valamikor régen. Tőr pengéje csillan a holdfényben. Sikolyra nyílik a szám, de a torkomból nem jön ki hang.

Az utolsó pillanatban lépek oldalra. A penge a felkaromba szalad. Sercegő hús hangja, a vér édes szaga és az iszonyú fájdalom, ami belém nyilall.

Újra ömleni kezdenek a könnyeim. De ennek csak elenyésző része fakad a fizikai fájdalomból. A szívem fáj. A lelkem. Újra hinni akartam benne, és újra hagytam magam megtéveszteni.

Ahogy a kést kihúzza a karomból, és ráeszmél, hogy elvétette, egy pillanatra összetörik, könnyes szemmel próbálja meg újra a szívemet megcélozni, de elkapom a csuklóját, és kicsavarom belőle a tőrt.

A földre zuhanunk. Kapálózva próbálja visszavenni tőlem a kést. Szorítja a csuklóm, amíg bírja, de az őrjöngésben visszatér az erőm. Zokogva metszem el a torkát. Az arcomba fröcsköl meleg vére. Önkívületben üvöltve szúrok újra és újra, míg minden élet elpárolog belőle. Egy utolsó döfés, és hisztérikus sírással borulok halott szerelmem véráztatta mellkasára.

Hosszú ideig fekszem a testén, sírva csókolom meg élettelen ajkait újra és újra, simogatom meg porcelán arcát, mígnem kezdem érezni az éj hidegét. A teste is hűl lassan. A vörösre áztatott avar is szárad alattunk. Csak a könnyeim nem fogynak.

„Szeretlek. Örökké." – súgom az éjszakába.

Két utolsó csontig nyíló vágás a csuklóimon, és a vállára hajtva fejem, lassan elalszom vele.

* * *


End file.
